


Angel of Mine (Dont let me fall)

by addictedtofiction



Category: Doctor Who, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction/pseuds/addictedtofiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is the Doctor and Grantaire and Marius are his companions. Story based off the God Complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Mine (Dont let me fall)

Enjolras burns like a wildfire, and has the ability to change those around him. Grantaire knows this from experience; he knows this because that is exactly what Enjolras did to him. From experience, he also knows that Enjolras’ landings are not always perfect. If they were Grantaire would have been eleven years old when he started his adventures in the TARDIS instead of twenty-three.

So really, it shouldn’t be a surprise when they end up back on earth despite the fact that Enjolras had told them they were headed for a planet where the residence were sixty feet tall. Still, he feels the need to point it out,

“No offense, Apollo, but you said that the visitors desk was actually made out of one of their hats. I am seeing a conspicuous lack of giant hats. In fact, if I didn’t know better, I would say we’re back on earth.”

Enjolras shoots him a withering look, but he can’t quite hide his amused smirk, “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you know better than. It would be a shame if something like this could fool you. In fact, for your information, this is _not_ earth. It’s just made to look like earth.”

Marius follows them out of the TARDIS and says, “Isn’t it though? It sure looks like earth to me.”

Grantaire is inclined to agree with Marius, but Enjolras was very rarely wrong about what planet they were on _after_ they landed, so he stayed quiet.

“Actually, this place is just made to look like earth. Wonderful replica. Although, honestly, I don’t see why you humans are so insistent on making everything over again. You should try something new every once in a while,” he turns back towards them, a fire burning in his eyes that Grantaire thinks he will never get used to, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go meet them!”

* * *

 

They find the information desk, and in front of it a wall covered with photos. And while the photos are interesting (Grantaire recognizes some of the alien species, but many are creatures he’s never seen before) it’s the words underneath them that cause a stir.

Under each picture is a name, followed by a phrase, and it’s the phrases that make no sense. The plaques read things like, Valjean- The loss of his daughter, Joly- Fast working Plague, and Javert-Corruption.

Before Grantaire can ask Enjolras what the cryptic phrases could possible mean, Marius knocks over the bell on the information desk. And really, this shouldn’t surprise him because Grantaire has known Marius his whole life and if there’s ever a time when he’s trying to be quiet he’ll inevitably knock something over that rings.

And although Grantaire has grown to expect this, and even expects that there will be some sort of response to the ringing bell, he is not expecting three people to run into the room waving makeshift weapons. Well –two of them run in with weapons, a third saunters in, crosses her arms, and glares at them.

It’s chaos for a few seconds, with the two men brandishing household objects at them, Marius shouting things like, “Don’t worry, we’re nice” (seriously, who says things like that), and Enjolras’ indignation at having a chair leg waved at him.

It’s one of the men that ran in –the tall one with glasses, who finally calms things down.

“Hold on, hold on! Look at them. Their pupils are dilated; they’re just as surprised as we are.”

Enjolras offers him a quizzical smile, “That’s rather clever of you, don’t suppose you’d be interested in –“

“Apollo, as important as I’m sure you think this is can we focus on the real top priority here?” Grantaire turns towards Marius and says, “Who the fuck says ‘don’t worry we’re nice’ to stop people from attacking them?”

Marius shrugs, and Enjolras rolls his eyes, turning back to the group in front of them, “I’m Enjolras, and these are my companions Grantaire and Marius. And you are?”

“Combeferre. And these two are Jehan and Eponine.”

“I don’t suppose you’d tell me why you tried to attack us with a chair leg, Combeferre.” Enjolras asks, hands on his hips (which is obscene, Grantaire thinks, seriously it’s probably illegal on twelve planets to look like that).

“It’s kind of a long story…”

* * *

 

The rooms are filled with their worst fears, and there’s a monster that feeds on them when they find their specific room. Which each of them has.

Grantaire shouldn’t be surprised, because it seems like monsters follow Enjolras wherever he goes. Luckily for everyone, there has yet to been any monster, alien, or person that could defeat Enjolras, so Grantaire knows that they’ll get out of it.

Besides the three that greeted them in an oh-so-friendly manner, there’s a man named Courfeyrac who has already found his room.

The other three had tied him up –for his own good, and he seems to want the monster to kill him. Grantaire can’t help but think that he might be too far gone for even Enjolras to save.

* * *

 

Grantaire was right, and Courfeyrac is gone within the hour. Marius begins to panic, along with the rest of them.

 “Don’t worry,” he assures them, as Enjolras tries to learn more about the situation from Combeferre, “Don’t worry, Enjolras will fix it. Trust me; we’ll be fine as long as he’s here.”

They’re running from the monster (or what they suppose is the monster. Hopefully there aren’t two of them. It might be more than Marius’ poor nerves can handle.) when they stumble into the rooms with the weeping angels.

Grantaire freezes.

“Don’t. Blink.” They’ll be fine, he thinks, they’ll be fine because Enjolras is here, and because there’s six of them so that’s twelve eyes and there’s no possibility of them all blinking at the same time and they’ll be fine. Then the lights flicker.

Enjolras takes his hand and pulls him back and then out of the room, “Grantaire, its okay. It’s going to be okay. They’re not real or they would have gotten us already. They’re not for you, you’re okay.”

* * *

 

Jehan finds his room while the others aren’t looking, and they try to stop him before he hurts himself. For such a small person, he kicks like a mule though, and he escapes leaving Marius with bruises on his chest.

 They try to find him again, but the cries of “Praise him” are cut short, and they know it’s too late.

Grantaire can see in Enjolras’ eyes that he’s getting desperate.

* * *

 

“I was wrong,” Enjolras says

Eponine glares at him and replies, “It seems to me, like you’re wrong an awful lot.”

Grantaire wants to hit her, and as if he senses this Enjolras puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Fair enough, but I’ve got it now, and we’re going to get out of this. I promise.”

* * *

 

Combeferre has started to praise him.

Enjolras is edging nearer and nearer to becoming the Oncoming Storm that Grantaire knows he can be, because he hates losing people but also he really liked Combeferre.

The monster gets him anyway.

* * *

 

Grantaire’s room is not filled with weeping angels. Or the atraxi, or any other type of monster.

Instead there is a little boy, with dark curls and a suitcase. He is waiting by the window for an angel with a time machine that will not show up for twelve years.

Grantaire closes the door.

* * *

 

The monster is coming closer and closer and its affecting the way Grantaire thinks. But that’s okay, because he knows Enjolras will save him. Because that’s what he does. He saves people, and he will always save Grantaire and Grantaire knows this.

Until he doesn’t.

Enjolras kneels down in front of him, takes his head in his hands, and says, “Grantaire listen to me, I can’t save you. There is nothing I can do to stop this from happening, and I’m sorry”

Grantaire shakes his head because, _no,_ that’s wrong. That’s wrong because Enjolras will save him because that’s what he _does-_

“I stole your childhood and now I've led you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens. Forget your faith in me. I took you with me because I was vain. Because I wanted to be adored. Look at you, you are so strong, and so brave, and I’ve lead you to your death. I’m not the angel you make me out to be.  I’m not. And you need to understand that.”

The walls of the hotel begin to break down.

* * *

 

The next place the TARDIS lands is Marius’ front yard, approximately an hour after Grantaire and Enjolras had picked him up.

“It’s been great, and everything, but I think it’s time for me to go home,” he glares at Enjolras which looks a little bit like a puppy trying to look defiant and says, “Grantaire is my best friend, and I want him back in one piece.”

Eponine follows him out the door before they can ask her what she’s doing.

* * *

 

When the TARDIS lands on the next planet that is not earth Grantaire takes Enjolras hand in his own before they open the door.

Because Enjolras is not an angel, but that doesn’t mean Grantaire loves him any less.


End file.
